Just One Look
by ThereAngel22
Summary: I want the look Mum and Dad always exchanges...And no mischievous brother to ruin all up.'


**Disclaimer: **If I were J.K. Rowling, I'll be too busy with the Seventh book to write this fic…Anyway, the Harry Potter series, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Mundungus Fletcher, the Prophet, and the Wizarding world is the property of J.K. Rowling...Here, I own only the junior Lupins.

This story is set to happen on June 2018, in the situation that Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks (and also Mundungus Fletcher) survived the Second War. Hope you'll enjoy.

**Just One Look**

"Noey."

Noelani Lupin abandoned the _Prophet _she had been fondly reading and bowed down, taking a look at her younger sister, Natalia Lupin, who had previously called her.

"Yes, Natey?"

"Noey."

Giving an understanding smile, she straightened her back and moved her eyes back to the newspaper, continue reading the rather _dull and ordinary news _while letting her sister climbed up her legs and settled on her lap. As the one on the closest age to Nate, she knew her sister better than any of their older siblings. Uttering repetitive calls was Nate's way to get something she currently desired the most, and, in the case with Noe this morning, it was a warm lap to sat upon.

"Up early this morning, don't you?" she casually asked, folding up the newspaper and put it on the table beside their armchair.

"Uh-huh. Moony and Dora were so noisy."

For some moments, Noe could do nothing but frowned.

"You mean Dad and Mum?"

"Uh-huh. Moony and Dora."

So, there was a new thing about Nate. She'd decided to address their parents Moony and Dora.

A really odd thing, at least for Noe.

Though the story of the Marauders was like a fairy-tale for all Lupin kids, never Noe heard someone calling their Dad 'Moony' again. And, although it was known that their mother's first name was Nymphadora, Noe had never heard someone calling her 'Dora'.

"Moony!"

The excited, joyful exclamation brought Noe back from her thoughts. Before she could realize, her five-years-old sister had slid down from her lap, running happily across the living room and to the kitchen, following the shadow of Remus John Lupin, their father. Knowing nothing else worth doing this Saturday morning, the ten-years-old stood up and walked to the kitchen, following the prints of the two other Lupins.

"Moony, Moony."

Setting herself down on one of the chairs around the kitchen's table, Noe silently observed as Nate followed their graying Dad wherever he went, tugging on his pajama bottom. Nate's currently shocking-orange hair crashed well with Remus' blue-and-white stripped pajamas, creating such a wonderfully funny sight Noe sure Tonks would love to see.

"Moony, Moony."

Now, the fire had been turned on, and two eggs were being cooked on the frying pan. Nate's style. Nate's hatred upon hot food made it crucial to cook her food earlier than the food for everyone else in the family, so it would be (hopefully) cool enough when the eating-time comes.

"Moony, Moony."

"Better Dad, Nate," said Remus, turning to his youngest daughter and bowed down a bit.

Looking back at him, Nate shook her head. "Moony."

There's no sign of annoyance, nor anger, on Remus' face, as Noe observed him bowing down and put his hands firmly on Nate's arms.

"Moony is a mischievous student-boy, Pumpkin," he patiently explained, a strange flash in his eyes, "he was a member of a group of prankster-students, and together with his friends did various pranks that drove their teachers and so-called-enemies crazy. I am your father, and you'd better call me Dad or Daddy."

"But you're Moony."

This time, Remus gave no reply. He just stood up and moved Nate's now-cooked eggs to a prepared plate, continuing with another eggs. Tonks' style.

Minutes passed by, and other unanswered 'Moony'-s kept coming out of Nate's small lips. By the time the breakfast for four was ready, there were already fifty 'Moony'-s, and there would still some more, Noe guessed, for Nate hadn't 'given up' on their father and was still following Remus.

"Moony. Moony."

"Daddy, Nate," Remus finally restated, getting quite distracted from the perpetual calls, "Daddy. Please call me…"

"Well, seems that something interesting is happening here."

Turning to the doorframe connecting the kitchen and the alley, Noe saw her mother standing there, wearing one of her usual nightwear, grinning amusedly at the three of them. However, the grin soon turned into an unreadable frown, as Nate released Remus' legs and ran onto her.

"Dora, Dora."

Tonks sighed.

"Don't call me Dora, Nate," she said, her tone quite firmer than Remus', "I don't like that name."

As what she did to Remus when he first objected, Nate looked at Tonks and shook her head. "Dora."

For a while, Tonks just stared at her youngest daughter, taking a deep breath and sighed.

"You'll get angry if I call you Natalia, right?"

Even the mentioning of the full version of her first name made Nate backed off.

"Don't call me that!"

"Well, then," said Tonks, patting Nate's shoulders, "don't call me Dora."

"Dora, Dora."

"Natalia."

"Dora, Dora."

"I am your Mum after all, Natalia Tonks Lupin."

"Well, let's have breakfast then," said Remus, immediately cutting off the heated conversation, "it's half-past-eight already."

Breakfast went just as usual, with their usual light chats, although Remus and Tonks, Noe observed, had tried to ignore Nate every time she dared to call them Moony and Dora. Finally they'd all finished, and, as what they usually did on Saturdays, the four Lupins moved to the living room to watch the Muggle programs broadcasted on the television.

"…_some precious gems magically disappeared from a jewelry display last night…_"

"That must be Dung," commented Tonks, adjusting the volume to make them able to listen clearer, "he'll be in trouble."

"You know him," commented Remus, turning the _Prophet_'s page he was reading, "profit comes first."

"…_and the major change on the site was just the disappearance of a pile of filthy sacks laid beside the garbage bin._"

"That's absolutely him," said Remus, shaking his head and grinned weakly, "seems like he'll spend another year in Azkaban."

"Well, he looks cleaner and better when he's in Azkaban, to be honest," replied Tonks, standing up and putting the TV remote control back on the table. She did some stretching and walked out of the living room, under Remus' bewildered glance.

"Where are you going to?"

Tonks stopped and turned back, looking at her family, but mostly at her husband.

"See you later in our room, **Moony**," she said, rather naughtily.

"Alright, **Dora**," replied Remus, lifting his brows playfully.

And, just at that very moment, they both realized what they'd said.

"YOU'RE UNFAIR!"

Echoing the sentence inside their rather huge but warm living room, Nate stood up and ran crying, passing her parents without even looking at them, and climbed up the stairs. A door-slam echoed later, signaling that the girl had locked herself inside her room for a private cry.

"Seems that she's started growing a big-girls' habit, crying in a locked room," said Tonks finally, half-smiling and half-crying, "let's track her down."

Remus just nodded, and, together, they climbed the stairs up, approaching Nate's room. Deciding it unwise to follow her parents, Noe sat still on the living room and sighed, turning the television off to get things quite better.

_BUMP!_

Spontaneously, Noe turned to the fireplace. There had stood her eldest brother, Ralph, cleaning his jeans and jacket from the ashes he gained during the floo-trip from his flat.

"Morning, Ralphie."

"Morning, Noey. Where are Mum, Dad, and Natey?"

"Upstairs," answered Noe, smiling weakly at Ralph, "Nate's having a disappointment."

"Disappointment?"

"That's it," explained Noe, her smile turned into a grin, "she's upset because Dad and Mum didn't allow her to call them Moony and Dora, while they used those names to address each other."

For a while, a rather awkward silence filled the room.

"That's partially my fault," said Ralph finally, throwing himself to the couch beside Noe, taking a deep breath.

"What do you mean?" asked Noe, frowning.

Ralph turned and looked at Noe.

"Well, Noey," he explained, "I'm the one suggesting Nate to do that."

"You did?" asked Noe, disbelieving what she'd just heard.

"Well," said Ralph, giving a smile-of-surrender, "she envies the look Mum and Dad always share, and wants to get one from them. I thought it would be a funny scene when she does it, so, I suggest her to tug on their legs and call them Moony and Dora."

He paused, regarding the sharp look Noe had thrown on him.

"I'll go fixing the mess," he decided then, standing up and patting Noe's shoulders again, "I'm so sorry."

"Go ahead," said Noe, half-angry and half-amused.

Suddenly, a thought entered her mind.

"Ralph! Wait!"

"Hmm?"

"From whom do you know that they call each other Moony and Dora?"

Again, Ralph paused.

"Well," he answered then, offering a wolfish grin, "always remember to silence your bedroom when you have children."

As Ralph footsteps echoed on the stairs, Noe couldn't help herself from grinning. After all, Nate's envy was well-reasoned. Noe and Ralph, as well as their other siblings David and Nikka, had ever had that period of envious upon the looks and glances their parents shared.

It's not that Remus and Tonks never looked at their children with their parental love. They always did it. However, another kind of love presented in their glances; the love all five of them wish to have experiences with, someday.

There was a love in attention form. A will to take a good care for each other.

There was another love, in affection form. A desire to know each other thoroughly, stand up and support each other, in times of good and bad.

There was also another form of love, in the form of passion. An unfulfilled thirst for each others' touch and presence, even after twenty-one years of marriage and the birth of five children.

Closing her contemplation, Noe smiled.

_Someday, just like what Mum has been promising, I will have my own man. The man who will love me as myself; the man with whom I will share the kind of glance my parents shared; the man with whom I'll have my life, the way Mum had her life with Dad. _

"RALPH THEODORE LUPIN!"

_And I'll never forget to silence my bedroom if I have children._

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

Another RLNT, though I must admit that the children are featuring a lot here…

Honestly I didn't plan them to appear that much, 'cause the essence of the story is just that Nate wants a look Remus and Tonks shared. But then I thought it is more interesting to make Noe an observer in this story, and there must be an explanation how come the nicknames come to Nate, so I featured Ralph and his mischievous deed.

As in my previous fic 'Seventeenth', the Lupins have five children (and that's their final children number, in my imagination). Ralph Theodore was twenty in this story, and so was his twin sister Franikka (Nikka) Nymphadora. David Remus was fifteen. Noelani (Noe) Andromeda was ten, and Natalia (Nate) Tonks was five. In the timeline of this story, Nikka had been married and moved out of Lupin Manor, while David was finishing his fourth year in Hogwarts, so, those two weren't featured.

Maybe it is already inferred in the story, but, to make everything clear, Remus and Tonks didn't want their children to call them Moony and Dora because those were the special nickname they had to address each other, especially in _private _situations.

A little more note about the news broadcasted on the television Remus, Tonks, Noe, and Nate were watching. 'The pile of filthy sacks' that was reported to be disappeared was Mundungus Fletcher himself, disguising to be a sack (it's not difficult, though, in my opinion).

Alright. Now, it's time for the final note: constructive critiques are welcomed, and reviews are wished…Please R&R.


End file.
